laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Randall Ascot
Lando Ascad is a character in Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle. As seen in the trailer he was a good friend of Professor Layton when they were younger, and was later revealed to be the Masked Gentleman later in the game. Profile Appearance In the present time, Lando has a dark skin and small hair, but is only seen in a Masked Gentleman suit. In the past Lando styled his brownish-orange hair spiked but slicked-somewhat-back. He wore a purple jacket, with a striped purple shirt under that. He completed his look with a orange scarf and square, black glasses. Personality He seems to be friendly and nice, and very outgoing as he wants to solve the mystery of his town. Plot Mask of Miracle Lando Ascad was born in the town of Montdol and was a friend of Henry and Sharon Leidle as a kid. His dream was to become an explorer and archaeologist, and he showed interest in Sharon. In his teenage years, Lando met Hershel Layton, which was studying in the same school as him at the time. Lando told Layton all about archaeology and its benefits, but Layton wasn't quite interested in it. However, he did turn in an archaeology professor years later. The servant of the Ascad family at the time was Henry, but Lando's best friends were Layton and Sharon. In sometime at his life, Lando discovered a temple that contained an antique treasure: a mask that granted any wishes that the wearer asked. Lando then went to the temple and succefully brought the mask with him, planning another trip to the temple. He then saw Sharon crying and hugging the mask, worried about Lando's trip. She quite liked him, but he was determined to go. The next day, Lando and Layton explored a cave and fought mummies. However, the temple began to fall apart, making a big hole in the ground and making Lando almost fall. Layton held him, but he wanted to give the mask to him and fall on purpose. Lando did fall in the hole, and Layton throught he had died. However, he actually survived and was found together with the Mask of Miracle by an old explorer. He then met the man and made friends with him, and lived for a long time as a farmer in Klang Village. Standing hours in the sun, Lando's skin began to get darker, and he decided to cut a part of his hair. In a certain time, he received a letter from Henry, which said that he stole Lando's treasure and married Sharon Leidle. Lando began to plan his revenge, and used his mask to make evil around the city of Montdol like turning people into stone statues or horses, floating them in the air or making paintings become real as the Masked Gentleman. Sharon then asked for Layton's help, which solved the mystery of Montdol and Lando. Before the Mask of Miracle's ending, Lando takes off his mask, revealing who he really is. He almost fell again from the same cliff but he was saved by Layton and Henry. He then remembered Henry was his friend when he was a child, and a scene of him trying to get Henry's robot back from his maid appears. At the game's ending, Lando then apologises for what he did to Sharon and Henry, and turns good again. Images Capture_1713.png|Lando Ascad Three past.jpg|Sharon, Lando and Layton. File:Friends.jpg|The three of them together. Uncover the truth.PNG|"I'll uncover the truth, of this city's secret." Capture_058.png|Lando and Layton riding. Capture_097.png|Lando and Layton traveling. remeber that lando.PNG|"Hershel, remember every puzzle has an answer!" Lando without glasses.PNG|Without his glasses. Young lando and young layton fencing.PNG|Young Lando and Young Layton fencing. Oh hi!.PNG|Sharon, Lando, Layton. Surrounded.PNG|Layton and Lando surrounded. Lando and layton.PNG|Lando and Layton side by side. phantom of the opera mask.JPG|Lando wearing the Mask of Miracle dressed as the Masked Gentleman. with wings.JPG|The "Masked Gentleman" magically gaining wings. Masked gentleman holding Luke.PNG|Lando kidnapping Luke. Younglando.jpg|A kid Lando Objectionlando.jpg|Lando Mask of miracle1.jpg|Lando, Layton and the others. Mask of miracle4.jpg|Lando introducing Layton to Sharon. File:Landoletter.png|Lando receiving Henry's letter. Mask of miracle2.jpg|Lando getting a haircut. Kid lando and kid henry.jpg|Henry and Lando Lando and sharon.jpg|Lando giving Sharon a flower. Lando, henry, sharon.jpg|Henry, Lando and Sharon. Trivia *Professor Layton, Anton Herzen, Jean Descole and Lando are so far the only characters seen swordfighting/fencing. *Lando, along with Layton, used to be a member of the fencing club. Category:Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters